Behind the mask
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: After the spear pillar incident (cyrus didn't get to go to his perfect world), it is found out that Saturn was on an undercover mission all along. What will happen to are hidden hero? Will his family let him back? How is croagunk going to react to toxicroak actually being a good guy? Read on to discover what was hidden behind Saturn's mask...
1. Mission Complete

**This was one of the plot bunnies that decided to postpone Destined. It came after reading a Pokemon Fanfic. It will only have English names because the Japanese ones give me headaches to remember. This will mostly revolve around characters that I think I can portray with very few OOC moments. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Saturn's P.O.V

I looked on as Cyrus started moving towards the portal that the legendaries had created. I didn't even try to think, as my body moved and tackled him away from it. As it disappeared, his struggles became more destructive, but I didn't move.

As the team galactic leaders were handcuffed, I didn't struggle. I let myself be led out. I was about to be put in the truck, when the officers stopped.

"Don't do it. He's innocent", I heard from behind me, before I was grabbed in a hug from behind.

"I'm proud you could keep up the act so well", I heard Cynthia comment.

I chuckled. "Only for you I said, I started to worry about jail though when I was led to the truck", I joked.

"Not funny, Seth", I heard from behind me, muffled by my back.

"What's not funny is seeing my little sister appear out of nowhere into Spear Pillar, Dawn", I said my voice taking a stern tone.

"What the hell are you doing Saturn", hissed Mars, when my handcuffs were removed and I turned to hug my sister.

"Seth actually, I was asked by Cynthia after my attempt of the pokemon league, to infiltrate team galactic. I went under the name of Saturn and have been giving them information as soon as I reached Commander. Now I can finally get this hairspray out of my hair and my regular outfit back", I replied and started walking over to Cynthia.

"Think, I could get a ride to the nearest place with a shower and regular clothes", I joked, as I ruffled my sister's hair.

"Sure you can come with us", Cynthia answered.

As the engine started in the jeep, I turned and saw the look I had only saw once cross Cyrus' face. As we pulled away, I shivered. We made quick work of the route and were quickly outside a research outpost for Prof. Rowan. We walked in, and all eyes were trained on me and I saw a few trainers reaching for pokeballs.

"Stand down, let the boy get cleaned up. It's the least we can do for our loyal informant", yelled the gruff voice, that could only belong to the prof.

"Thanks, Rowan", I said as I made my way to the room I was pointed towards.

I quickly made my way in and locked the door. I walked towards the bathroom, and let a sigh escape my mouth, as I made quick work of getting out of the monstrosity I called a uniform, and the heaven called a shower. I quickly stepped under the spray, and grabbed the shampoo. I put some on my hand, as I started working it through the mess I had called hair for the past 5 years. Once it was back to it's little bast the shoulder straight. I finished up and grabbed a towel.

As I went out into the room, I saw my old outfit set out in my new size. I quickly dressed and dried my hair. I turned to see the me I had missed staring back at me from the mirror. I stood a good 5' 12'', not quite six feet. My dark blue hair reaching my neck from the high ponytail I put it in. My outfit included a black short sleeve muscle shirt, a read leather jacket, black skinny jeans (that had always hugged me in all the right places), a silver belt that held three pokeballs and three empty clips, and black combat boots.

I walked out of the room, feeling as free as a Starly. I walked towards the room I had left the others at. As I entered, the silence was broken, by my sister.

"See I told you my brother was hot.", exclaimed Dawn, to the one I believed was called Zoey.

"Trying to get me a date already, little sister. I thought that was our mother's job", I said as I made my way to the Prof.

He handed me three pokeballs which I quickly clipped to my belt. "Thank you for keeping them safe for me Prof. Rowan", I thanked him.

"What you though I only had three pokemon, I have a good six thank you very much. They are all I need", I stated as I turned to see shocked faces.

I would of continued, if the door hadn't have swung open, and I was tackled to the ground. I looked at my attacker to see hair the color of my own and a Glameow. I sighed as I saw my sister get a look in her eyes, and waved at her to join the impromptu family hug. After a few more minutes on the floor, I was let up, and looked my mother in the eye which was a big mistake.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Seth", my mother said in a tone which made my cower.

"The beginning is the easiest to start at", Cynthia commented.

"Well it all started after Cynthia won in our PL fight...", I started.

Flashback

"You are a very strong trainer", Cynthia said as I waited for my pokemon to be healed by Nurse Joy.

"Thank you", I said, blushing at the comment.

"I have a mission for you, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think you were strong enough for it", she stated as we walked to the doors, after I had picked up my Pokemon.

"What are the details", I asked knowing if the PL champion as giving it out, it was important.

"It would involve infiltrating Team Galactic. They are a group looking to upset the balance between the legendaries of Sinnoh. I'm asking you because of your connection to the pokemon in Sinnoh. I heard about your birthmark from the time you spent around Celestic Town. It is exactly like the ruins isn't it", she replied.

"I would ask for you not to give the information about my birthmark around. I would also like to accept the mission", I answered replying to the unasked question.

TIME SKIP (Warning alludes to rape, if not comfortable skip to the next TIME SKIP)

"Stand up, Commander Saturn", Cyrus said in the cold tone as usual.

I stood using all the acting skills I had not to glare at this monster. I quickly left trying not to let any emotions crawl over my face. I quickly entered the room that was given to me and flopped onto it. I quickly had to roll over because of the pain of being on my back was causing. If I had known this would happen I wouldn't of taken this mission. At least he hadn't seen my birthmark.

If he had I don't know what would have happened. Would he had stopped? No, he would have been more terrible and would have asked questions during THAT. I laid my face in the pillow, and screamed and cried. At myself for not fighting him off, not telling my mother the full details of what I was doing, not being there for my sister when she started her journey, leaving over half my pokemon so suspicions wouldn't be raised, everything. I cried it out into the pillow and drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams of the past and nightmares of the present.

TIME SKIP

I was filled with hatred in myself, as we captured all of the lake spirits. I wanted to puke and yell that this wasn't right. I couldn't or all the work I had done would be for nothing.

When those three appeared in the lab, I had to hold back and not run to grab hold of my baby sister. I looked her straight in the eye and conveyed to her not to call me out. She understood, she always had, and gave a minute nod, which she hid as a look down before a glare. I gave an eternal sigh of relief.

The moment was soon shattered when Cyrus said they would be coming with us to Spear Pillar. I concentrated on my love for my sister, so I didn't run over, tackle him to the ground and punch him in the face, as we made our way to the copter.

FLASHBACK END

"Then there was Spear Pillar, and now", I ended my explanation, looking at the ground, feeling disgusted of my own skin.

I felt a hand on my face, I looked up to see my mother with eyes full of tears. I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks, as I grabbed onto her and started sobbing into her shoulder. I felt my sister join in after a few minutes when my chest started getting wet. I stopped after ten more minutes, and looked up to see every eye in the place wet even Prof. Rowan's.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even think he would try to do anything of the sort", apologized Cynthia, and looked down.

"It's all over now, and that psycho is now behind bars, so no more pity party in that head of yous Lady Champion", I answered, making sure to try and brighten the mood.

It worked, as everyone started to laugh. I quickly maneuvered my way out of my mother's and sister's arms.

"Now I think I should let my pokemon out to play don'tcha think", I said, making my way outside.

**Longest Chapter one ever. WOW, what the hell did I just put Seth through. Bad plot bunny (beats over head with iron skillet). I hope that it was enjoyed and more will be posted soon. I hope that this will be enjoyed as much as my other fics have been by you guys. Fanart is appreciated, and allowed for any fanfictions I've written. So all the artists who have favourited my stories, please PM if you ever decide to make fanart. Well i hope you enjoyed reading.**


	2. Meet the Pokemon

**Well here is Chapter 2. Thank you to all viewers, who have read this or my other stories seeing their view numbers made me have the inspiration to update. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Seth's Pov

I blinked as I opened the exit. I took a few seconds to take in the scenery, I walked into a small clearing I remembered fighting with Toxicroak in against that Croagunk of Brock's. I flinched at the memory, but no one noticed. I got into the middle, and saw that every eye was on me. I chuckled, and grabbed the pokeballs from my belt.

"We're not getting any younger", called my mother from the clearing's edge.

"Well then, Curtain Call, everyone", I called out throwing the balls into the air.

I watched the others faces as the saw what pokemon I had caught when I was younger. I was quickly picked up from behind, and licked on the cheek. I stated laughing, as a few barks and chaotic laughing filled the air.

"I missed you as well", I strained out as Crobat landed on my head.

I looked over to my family, after being put back on the ground by Drapion. I thought that I should introduce them all seeing that my sister had only really met three. I sighed, well everyone else stared on in shock.

"Well introductions are in order so everybody gather up", I called sitting against one of Drapion's arms.

Once all my pokemon were gathered around, and the others head made their way into the clearing. I sighed knowing after introducing them, that a few will want a back story.

"Well most of you probably remember my right hand man Toxicroak, the young man using my head as a perch is Crobat, and mister smog cloud is Torkoal. Then there are the fair ladies Umbreon, who has resumed the use of her pillow aka my legs, Mightyena is currently being a guard dog by Toxicroak, and finally there's miss queen of poison Drapion.", I named off while pointing at each of them, chuckling after they figured out I had caught and trained a FEMALE Drapion.

"How did you meet them all", asked the boy, I recalled was Prof. Oak's grandson.

"What is with people asking questions that have long answers today", I said sarcastically, causing him to blush.

"While as Cynthia, said before it's always better to start at the beginning, sooo..." I started.

Flash Back

I was running around Pastoria city, since Mom had brought me and Dawn there on vacation. It was my second go at having a picture behind the croagunk photo spot. I heard a noise from behind me, and saw a Croagunk being attacked by several others, from it's size I quickly figured out it as the runt of the litter. I saw all the others power up their poison jabs. I felt my feet start to run, and then a lot of pain.

I woke up, and saw my mom with a stern look on her face. I knew I was in a lot of trouble.

"What did you think you were doing", she asked, her tone stern.

"I couldn't let them hurt him just because he was a runt", I answered, not scared of getting in trouble.

"Good answer, because the Croagunk wouldn't leave you. I've contacted Prof. Rowan, and since you would of started your journey when we got back anyway he's allowing you to have it as your starter pokemon.", She stated in a no nonsense tone.

I beamed at her comment. I turned to see that she was telling the truth about the not leaving me thing. There was the little guy, curled up to my side, as if I was his parent. I smiled down at him as he opened up his eyes.

"Croagunk, gunk, gunk", he said, which I heard as "Thanks, and I'm glad your healed".

"Your welcome, and yeah I'm healed, though not to 100% yet", I replied, giggling at seeing his eyes opened a bit wider at my answer.

My mom let a small laugh, and left to go get Dawn from her impromptu babysitting adventure at the daycare.

"She doesn't understand that I know what you guys are saying, so don't acted to shocked about it okay", I answered, turning to look at my pokemon.

Croagunk let out the most happy laugh ever, which made me start giggling like mad.

TIME SKIP

It was a few weeks into my journey, and already I had one gym badge. I was walking through the Eterna forest, then next thing I saw was blackness, and all I felt was squirming on my face. I reached up and gently pulled the obstruction off. I looked to see a Zubat, that immediately left my grip. It looked a bit angry, so I quickly sent out Croagunk.

He quickly understood the situation, and with a nod of my head he let loose a few poison jabs. The Zubat dodged the first but was hit by the second and the third. It let loose a screech. Croagunk was out of it for a few seconds.

"Snap out of it, and hit it with a fake out", I called out.

He followed my instructions to a T. I quickly threw a pokeball at the Zubat. It stopped rocking with a ping. I then grabbed it, and let Zubat out so it could be healed. Well I was healing him, I got a quick story about him running away from home.

"Well if it was that bad, you can journey with me. Croagunk will be your big brother, and I can be the parent.", I said, laughing at both of my pokemons reaction.

They both agreed, so I became the proud father to Zubat and Croagunk. I also agreed that I would keep this family up with all my other pokemon.

TIME SKIP

Zubat was currently scoping the air. I was currently looking for a Dark or Psychic Pokemon, so I could face Fantina. I was scoping the area and found a Poochyena wandering around looking for it's parents. I heard it's yells for it's parents and quietly called down Zubat and returned him to his pokeball. I immediately felt protective of the little Poochyena. I quietly crept up and held out an Oran berry, as I had been taught.

The pup slowly made it's way over. It slowly started munching on the berry and I sat down so it wouldn't be startled by my height. I reached out and started stroking it's fur. She liked it a lot.

"Eyna, Poochyena", she asked, which I translated as "Do you know where my mommy and daddy are"?

"I don't think they'll be coming back for you, little princess. If you want I can give you another family, you'll have to strong big brothers and I'll be your papa. If you'd like that, that is", I answered slowly, making sure she wouldn't attack out of misunderstanding.

She nodded. She slowly got up and pushed her nose against one of the balls on my belt. I started laughing after she was captured. I let out all of my pokemon. Zubat quickly introduced himself, and Croagunk introduced himself as well. Poochyena quickly got comfortable with her brothers. I quickly agreed with myself on the idea of training tomorrow and leave family bonding for today, and quickly joined in on the small skirmish they were having after hearing a half-hearted yell of Daddy help.

TIME SKIP

After a victory at Pastoria city, I decided to look for a pokemon to welcome into my growing surrogate family. I got to a clearing that I could stay for the evening. I fell asleep quickly. I woke up to the sounds of men shouting. I saw what I made out to be a trainer and her Drapion.

"You stupid bug. Why couldn't stay cute, now you'll never win another contest. I hate you", the trainer yelled, throwing the pokeball to the ground effectively smashing it.

After the trainer took off, I made my way into the clearing. I looked to see the Drapion crying. I walked over and sat down in front of it.

"She's an idiot for saying that. All I see is a strong woman that wanted to show that to her trainer by evolving", I stated, knowing it would cheer her up a little.

"Drap, pion, Drapion", she answered back, which I translated to " You are very smart for a male".

"I've been told that many times. I was wondering if you wanted to join my family. They do need a strong woman in their life", I asked.

She agreed. I took out a pokeball and gently pressed it to her forehead. As soon, as she was "caught", I let her out, as well as my surrogate children. I told them that I had finally relented and agreed that they needed a woman in their life, and that Drapion had agreed to be their mother figured. Toxicroak nodded. Golbat quickly landed on her shoulder, and started to chat her ear off. Mightyena started to run around screaming about her Daddy finally finding her a Mommy. I laughed and soon we all fell asleep, protected from the wind by Drapion's arms.

TIME SKIP

We slowly made our way through Mt. Coronet. I stopped when I heard shuffling to the right, and waved for Crobat to come check it out for me. I used this tactic because no trainer or pokemon would find it unusual for a Crobat to be flying around in Mt. Coronet. He returned to tell me it was a Torkoal and an Umbreon. I slowly made my way forward because of the certainly unusual pair walking through the mountain. I saw that the Torkoal was limping and the Umbreon was helping it stay off the injured leg.

I walked closer. I called out to them leaving my stuff and pokemon to be watched by Crobat. I held the potion in front of me to show I only wanted to help. The Torkoal nodded and the Umbreon moved out of the way, so I could be close to the leg. I quickly sprayed the potion on it and wrapped it with a piece of cloth I ripped from my shirt. I walked away, and was almost around the corner when the Umbreon grabbed my pant leg.

"Do you want me to stay with you two", I asked.

"Umbreon, Umbry, Umbreon, bre, breon, Umbreon", she answered, which I translated to " Yes, big brother has been taking care of me since that mean lady left me. Since you helped big brother, you can't be bad. So you can take care of the both of us".

I looked up to see the Torkoal nod. I smiled and grabbed the two empty Pokeballs on my bag. I threw them at the mismatched siblings. Once both pinged I let them back out along with the rest of my pokemon. The siblings soon became a part of my mismatched children, and their mother. I quickly sent them through their paces, as we would soon be at Snowpoint city.

FLASHBACK END

"And that is how I met these six", I finished.

I started laughing at all their shocked expressions. My pokemon soon joined in as well, which seemed to set the crowd off.

"So you not only can speak fluent pokemon, but your team is made up of pokemon that have been abandoned by trainer or otherwise minus Torkoal and Zubat. And they adopted you as their father figure, and your Drapion as their mother.", stated my mother.

"I didn't stutter did I", I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"You do know the minute we get back to twinleaf, neither me or Glameow will let you out of our sights.", she answered.

"Run guys", I yelled running away.

My mother charged right after me with Dawn, and Glameow at her heels. Once we made it back to the clearing, I returned all of my family to their pokeballs. The Prof asked to escort my mother and I back to Twinleaf. We accepted, saying bye to Dawn and promising to see her at the Grand Festival. I quickly got into the back of the van, an d layed down and fell asleep to the rhythm of the road.

**Yay. More of Seth's past. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Critiques are welcome. Flames will be destroyed by Toxicroak. Thank you once again.**

**Adios, Little Blossoms.**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
